


Mandatory Alec Lightwood Birthday Fic

by MsMalfoy (Nitz149)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood's Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Madzie is a Lightwood-Bane, happy birthday Alec, madzie is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitz149/pseuds/MsMalfoy
Summary: Exactly what the title says.





	Mandatory Alec Lightwood Birthday Fic

“Daddy?” Madzie walked into the kitchen, following the noise, however she was surprised to find Magnus instead of Alec. “Papa? What are you doing in the kitchen? Is daddy sick? We can order in, you know.”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes.”No sweet pea, daddy is still sleeping and I am making breakfast for us.”

 

“Why?” The little warlock asked emphatically.

 

“Because it is his birthday and he deserves to be pampered.”

 

“Not with your cooking.” Magnus glared at their daughter. But what could they have expected from a child being raised by a sass king and a sarcasm master. Though if asked, Magnus would always blame it on all the Lightwood siblings. “Why can’t you magic it?”

 

“Because daddy does not like when we get food from random places without paying and the important thing here is the thought that goes into the cooking, not the food itself.”

 

“Aunt Izzy would disagree.”

 

“Which is why uncle Simon does not cook on her birthday,” he laughed as he put the pancakes on plates. “Do you want to help?”

 

The little girl’s face lit up as she nodded. “Why don’t you put some toppings on these? I am sure Alec won’t mind if we use some syrup from IHOP.” Madzie laughed as she got to work. Magnus got coffee ready in the meantime and made hot chocolate for Madzie.

 

She opened the door and jumped onto Alec, on the bed while Magnus walked in behind her, tray in hand. “We made breakfast for you, daddy! Wake up!”

 

Alec squinted, grabbing Madzie at the waist and swinging her high in the air. “Good morning, sweetheart. And to you, gorgeous,” he added looking at Magnus.

 

“Happy birthday, darling.” Magnus set the tray on the bed and gave Alec a quick kiss.

 

 _How did I get so lucky,_ Alec thought as the three of them dug into the food.

 


End file.
